Things with Us
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Sakura finds things with her and Sasuke. But how many are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other things with her and Sasuke! Drabble SasukeSakura
1. It all started when

Things With Us 

Summary: Sakura finds things with her and Sasuke. But how many are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other things with her and Sasuke! Drabble SasukeSakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: SakuraSasuke

A/N: Bonjour! This is my 7th story. Lucky number 7. So since my other Neji and Tenten stories are doing well, I want to see what happens to my Sasuke and Sakura stories. If it turns out bad I am not going to write Sasuke and Sakura stories and I'll stick with Neji and Tenten stories, but if it's good I might will make more Sasuke and Sakura stories.

* * *

Chapter 1 It all started when…

Hi! I am Sakura Haruno. I am 16 and my teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. I always liked Sasuke, but I never knew other people liked me with him! It all started when I found something on the Internet.

I typed Sakura Haruno in google. I wanted to see if they gave pictures of myself. I saw pictures of myself, but I also saw pictures of Sasuke and I! I was like WTF? YAY! People like me with Sasuke! So, since I am smart I thought if people like me with Sasuke there must be more things with Sasuke and me! YAY! I guess I'll check later!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I am Sasuke Uchiha. Today my team was supposed to train, but Naruto wanted to eat Ramen and Sakura said she was going on the Internet. What is she going to do? Look on google and type in her name to see if she is famous? Stupidity. Look, I have this crush on her. Well, since I am bored I'll check my email and IM.

Tomatoes&Onigrlrulez's mail

To: Sasuke Tomatoes&Onigrlrulez

From: Kakashi Ilikep0rn12

Subject: No training

Hello Sasuke. There is no training today. I actually went early today, and you guys weren't there, so I went home. So no training. You probably know that already. See you tomorrow for training.

To: Sasuke Tomatoes&Onigrlrulez

From: Naruto RamenKingHokage77

Subject: Awesome site!

Waz up Teme? I know I wanted to have Ramen and I did. I met Hinata-Chan there and ate Ramen with her. I kinda like her, but she's too shy. Well, whatever. When I was walking home I found this paper that said so I went on that site. I found pictures of Hinata and I. I am famous! Why don't you try to go on that site? K. TTLY!

Then, Sasuke went on that site and found pictures of him and Sakura. Neji and Tenten. And other people. Sasuke said, "So Hyuga likes weapons girl?"

UchihaAvenger logged on.

RamenKing: Yo was up Teme!

UchihaAvenger: WTF was that site for?

RamenKing: It's just pictures! You didn't like it?

UchihaAvenger: What do u think?

RamenKing: Yes? XP

UchihaAvenger logged off.

RamenKing: Awww… your no fun teme!

RamenKing logged off.

* * *

A/N: XP I know it's horrible. Not my best story, but I have projects and I am doing track and field so I am a little nervous. And don't try to go on I don't know if it is a real site. REVIEW!! NO FLAMES! THANKS! 


	2. Youtube

Things With Us 

Summary: Sakura finds things with her and Sasuke. But how many are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other things with her and Sasuke! Drabble SasukeSakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: SakuraSasuke

A/N: Ohayo! Thanks to all my reviewers and now I see that I can move on to this story since many of you reviewers like it! And I won't delete this story!

* * *

Chapter 2 Youtube

Then, Sasuke went on that site and found pictures of him and Sakura. Neji and Tenten. And other people. Sasuke said, "So Hyuga likes weapons girl?"

UchihaAvenger logged on.

RamenKing: Yo was up Teme!

UchihaAvenger: WTF was that site for?

RamenKing: It's just pictures! You didn't like it?

UchihaAvenger: What do u think?

RamenKing: Yes? XP

UchihaAvenger logged off.

RamenKing: Awww… your no fun teme!

RamenKing logged off.

* * *

**The next day…**

Sakura woke up, took a shower, ate her breakfast and went to training. Sakura fought with Naruto and Sasuke once then went to chakra training. Sakura then just left without saying anything to Sasuke or Naruto.

**Sasuke's POV**

What's with her? Huh? What did I do?

**You dumbo. You didn't do anything. Obviously she needs girl time.**

And how do you know that? I know you are my inner, but what's your problemYou keep on following me!

**Once again I have to say, you dumbo. I have to follow you. I am you!**

Whatever.

**Why don't you go home and check out if we are famous on google!  
**

Why would I do that?

**I dunno. There might be more things with Sakura and us!**

No.

**With Sakura**

I told you I was going to find out if there are more things with Sasuke and I. So I will type in Sasuke and Sakura.

I found one thing called Sasuke and Sakura Video. I clicked it and it showed a video of Sasuke and I. I went on my email.

**Mz.PrettyinPink's email**

To: Ino PurpleBeautyFlower

From: Sakura Mz.PrettyinPink

Subject: Site

Hey Ino! I found this site. It's sorta weird, but you like Shikamaru right? You can find videos of him and you. It is called Youtube. Bye!

To: Sakura Mz.PrettyinPink

From: Tenten IluvePandaz, and Hinata LavenderHyugaPrincess

Subject: Hanging out

Hey Sakura. Wanna hang out tomorrow at the mall? Bye!

I replied: Sure. Come there at 1:00 and we could eat lunch together.

**The next day…**

**Normal POV**

"OMG! The site I told you, everyone is going on it?" yelled Sakura. Ino nodded and then exclaimed, "You see. You told me. I told Tenten. Tenten told Neji. Neji told Shikamaru. Shikamaru told Kiba. Kiba told Hinata. Hinata told Naruto. And Naruto told Sasuke." Sakura yelled, "Sasuke! Sasuke! No!! He's not supposed to know." Ino shrugged.

**Sasuke's POV**

Oh great another stupid site with Sakura and I. I don't mind Sakura, but if people see this, my reputation is gone. And who the heck is Cascada?

* * *

A/N: Not that funny, but I am tired because I am only a little 10 year old who doesn't sleep at 12:00. And I updated this at 12:00 so be grateful you even got a chapter. I will make a better chapter when I am not tired. Sorry. Review!! Thanks! 


	3. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note!!**

If you haven't read my profile, I can not go on the Internet for the whole summer. Yes, that means July and August. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is because school just ended and I was hanging friends and so I couldn't update and I was having a big writer's block. out with my I couldn't think of ideas. In the summer I could type my stories, I will not be able to update them. As soon as this evil incident is over I would be a lot more chapters. And when it is over you people should be getting about 3 chapters in one story and about 4 new stories! I am really sorry. Oh, and also if you're asking why I can't go on Internet, it is because I go on too much so my parents thought my sister and I should stop for this summer. Yes, my sister Mitsuko-Nozomi is not going to do Internet either. So I am very sorry!

Toko Nozomi


	4. I'm Back! Not a chapter!

Muah Ha ha! I'm back!

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy.

Sorry peoplez you're gonna have to wait a little bit more cause my laptop broke down.

It had all my chapters I was going to give you peoplez.

So please wait a bit longer!

Thanks!!!!

P.S: I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!!!!

**Toko Nozomi**


	5. Posters With Sasuke and I

Things With Us 

Summary: Sakura finds things with her and Sasuke. But how many are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other things with her and Sasuke! Drabble SasukeSakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: SakuraSasuke

A/N: Yo peoplez! Wat up? I'm back!!! HA HA HA HA! Read and Review peoplez! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3 Posters with Sasuke and I?

Recap!

"OMG! The site I told you, everyone is going on it?" yelled Sakura. Ino nodded and then exclaimed, "You see. You told me. I told Tenten. Tenten told Neji. Neji told Shikamaru. Shikamaru told Kiba. Kiba told Hinata. Hinata told Naruto. And Naruto told Sasuke." Sakura yelled, "Sasuke! Sasuke! No!! He's not supposed to know." Ino shrugged.

Sasuke's POV

Oh great another stupid site with Sakura and I. I don't mind Sakura, but if people see this, my reputation is gone. And who the heck is Cascada?

**At 1:00**

Sakura drove to the mall and saw Tenten and Hinata staring at something. Sakura exclaimed, "Hey guys! Watcha looking at?"

Tenten and Hinata pointed at a poster that had Sasuke giving a piggy-back ride to Sakura. On the top in big bold letters it said, "**Aren't they just the cutest couple?"** Sakura yelled, "That was when we were on a mission and he had to give me a ride since I couldn't move! Who would do that?" Toko yelled, "I would! And I did! Muah ha ha ha!" Sakura ran out of the mall and looked for Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

What is wrong with people here? They are all looking at me! One guy comes to me and said, "Are you and the pink haired girl going out?" I glared at him and said NO! Then, I see Sakura running toward me. I glared at her and said, "What is with the posters?" Sakura looked at me and mumbled, "Toko did it! It's not my fault!!!!"

**Toko's POV**

"Muah ha ha! I shall use my secret weapon! Akamaru come out and make Sakura fall on Sasuke!" Akamaru ran and made Sakura fall on Sasuke. I took pictures and yelled, "Muah ha ha! More posters! You'll never catch me for I am Toko!" I did one more evil laugh and ran away!

* * *

A/N: Yes I am Toko. That's my name not my real though. Hope you liked this chappie! 


	6. A Commercial

Things With Us 

Summary: Sakura finds things with her and Sasuke. But how many are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other things with her and Sasuke! Drabble SasukeSakura

Author: Toko Nozomi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: SakuraSasuke

A/N: Hi! Here is the next chapter I promised you peoplez! Oh, and I need help on the next chapters! Please offer ideas. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4 A commercial?

Recap!

**Toko's POV**

"Muah ha ha! I shall use my secret weapon! Akamaru come out and make Sakura fall on Sasuke!" Akamaru ran and made Sakura fall on Sasuke. I took pictures and yelled, "Muah ha ha! More posters! You'll never catch me for I am Toko!" I did one more evil laugh and ran away!

"Sakura get off me." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura quickly got off of Sasuke. " So it was Toko who did the posters. Yay! We found out who did it!" Sakura exclaimed and then ran off. "Yay. We found who did it. Whoo. We rule." Sasuke said without any emotion. Sasuke walked back to his house.

In Toko's house

"Hmmm… what else should I do to make stuff with Sakura and Sasuke in it. A commercial! Oh yeah! I rule!" Toko exclaimed.

In Kohana

When Sasuke and Sakura were training someone was following them a recording them.

When Sasuke and Sakura went home they both watched T.V and when it was a commercial they saw Sasuke and Sakura sparring. Then the next picture was when Sakura punched him hard in the face. It said, "Got beat up by a girl? Well come to Kohana workout plaza. It will make you get stronger and for the guys you'll get a six pack that will make girls swoon. Call 1-800-workout." Then it showed Sakura kissing Sasuke. It said, "Aww… don't feel bad Sasuke. You get a kiss!" Sasuke's eyes widen. And he yelled, "I did not get beat up by a girl!"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. Not that funny, but I couldn't think I mean 4 days until school! Review! 


	7. The Uchiha Brothers

Title: Things with Us 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Sakura finds thing with her and Sasuke, but how many things are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other thing with her and Sasuke! SasuSaku [Drabble

A/N: HI! I know a lot of people think this Drabble is funny. But I really need more ideas or else I'll have to end this story. This is kind of SakuraxSasuke12's idea. Please help think of ideas!

* * *

Chapter 7 The Uchiha Brothers

Sakura was walking until she bumped into a person. Guess who? Sasuke! WRONG! It was Toko she bumped into. Toko fell on the ground dropping all of her papers. Sakura exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry!" Sakura started picking up Toko's things. Sakura saw pictures of Sasuke and her. She saw a video tape the had a label called, "Commercial of SasuSaku." She saw the websites of her and Sasuke. Then, Sakura screamed, "You're the one who made thus stuff?!?!" Toko put a hand on Sakura's mouth, "not too loud! It's my secret identity!" Sakura wanted to ask Toko questions so she did. "Okay… Toko why did you do this? And why do you have Akamaru? I thought he was Kiba's dog!" Toko answered simply, "Oh… it's my hobby. No… I like ruining people's life. Actually, it's fun doing this. I got Akamaru by… how did I get Akamaru?" Toko thought and while she thought she told Sakura how.

**Flashback**

"So Kiba… I wanted to meet you. How are you?"- Toko

"I'm good. You?"-Kiba

"I'm great. Okay five seconds to answer. Can I borrow Akamaru for a long time?"-Toko

"No! Why should I give you him?"-Kiba

Toko puppy eyed. "Awww… but still no!"-Kiba

Toko started getting mad and hit Kiba on the head, kicked him on the leg, and slapped him on the back.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Take him!"-Kiba

I took Akamaru and said, "Pleasure doing business with you!"

**End of Flashback**

"Well, stop making thing with Sasuke and I!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll make you an offer. I know Itachi is coming so you can transform into Itachi and talk to Sasuke about yourself and Sasuke might tell you how he feels about you!" Toko exclaimed. Sakura said, "What if Itachi comes?" "Don't worry I got that all covered." Toko said grinning evilly.

**The Next day**

Sakura went to Sasuke's house as Itachi. "Hn… Itachi." Sasuke grumbled. "Hey little bro!" Sakura said not knowing what to say. Sasuke looked at him (her) weirdly.

**While that happened something else was going on**

The real Itachi walked down until Toko came and tied him with a rope. "What the??? I know you I saw you on the news. You're the annoying, kind of evil girl!" Itachi exclaimed. "Yep that's me! Muah ha ha ha! I am the mighty Toko!" Everyone who was there looked at Toko. "Stop looking at me!" Then, Toko made Itachi fall and dragged him to her house. Once, they got to her house she grinned evilly.

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura (Itachi)**

Sasuke walked to his kitchen and brought tea. Sakura as Itachi said, "Well… how are you, Naruto, Kakashi, and SAKURA. I mean do you like her?" "… Why are you asking me this? You never cared about my love life well only once when I ACIDENTLY kissed Naruto and you thought I was gay." Sasuke said. Itachi (Sakura) twitched and thought, "You kissed Naruto?" "I mean I like Sakura! She's strong, and pretty. (This is not my view of her. I'm sorry to say, but I don't like Sakura.) Like don't you think it would be great if she came in the Uchiha family? Say… What would you feel if Sakura came in our clan?" Itachi (Sakura) asked. Sasuke twitched then said, "Are you saying that you want to marry Sakura?" "No-I" Itachi (Sakura) said, but couldn't finish because Sasuke punched her in the chest. Sakura got mad cause where he punched was where her breasts were. She poofed into herself and started chasing Sasuke. "What? Sakura? Why are you here?" Sasuke yelled while running Sakura didn't listen. She just ran for Sasuke's dear life.

**End!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh wait! Here is what happened to Itachi. "You know! Pink is really your color, Itachi." Toko said while doing his nails. Itachi grumbled some things. Itachi had lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and he was wearing a dress. How did Toko make him wear a dress?

**Flashback**

"Itachi! Wear the dress or else I'll chop your head off with my sword!" Toko yelled. "Where are you going to get a sword? Got you there. You can't chop my head off. You can't chop my head off." (They were in Toko's room) "Are you blind? Look we are in my room. And can you see what is hanging on my walls? 3 swords you idiot! So wear your dress or else I'll chop your head off. Or worse I'll get 100 five year olds wanting a piggyback ride and 50 crying babies that want to be held." Itachi ran in the bathroom and changed into the dress.

**Later that day**

"Itachi you can go now." Toko said. Itachi went out still in make up and the dress because Toko burned his clothes. Itachi thought, "I'm never going to visit Sasuke again. And no wonder why she is the annoying and evil girl."

* * *

A/N: I'm happy! Please try to think of ideas. It can be small and I'll think of something bigger. Like this I only used the idea of putting Itachi. Please Review! 


	8. Blankets? Pillows? Plushies!

Title: Things with Us 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Sakura finds thing with her and Sasuke, but how many things are there? She finds youtube, google, fanart, and other thing with her and Sasuke! SasuSaku [Drabble

A/N: No one is giving me ideas!!!!! I guess I have to end this story. I have no more ideas. So… the next chapter might be the last unless I think of something or you guys think of something. I know I was really evil in Chapter 7 I felt evil. LOL. I'm sorry if you thought that was bad though.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Pillows? Blankets? Plushies?**

"I'm never trusting Toko again. I went to Sasuke's house got punched in the boobs and I didn't even get any info! This sucks. I really just hope nothing else happens." Sakura thought.

**Sasuke's POV**

Great…. Sakura comes to my house cloned as Itachi and I punch her in the breasts. Isn't that great? Well, I'm checking my email.

Tomatoes&Onigrlrulez's mail

To: Tomatoes&Onigrlrulez

From: d0gluver

Subject: Do me a favor?

Hey Sasuke! My pal! Okay not really my pal, but can you do me a favor? My friend wants to make something, but she needs pictures and videos of you. Do you mind? Well, whatever. If you say no, she'll still-hunt you down. She's an evil little girl, I mean she's the nicest friend you could possibly have. Can you do it? Please???? I'll owe you promise. Thanks

Kiba

Sasuke twitched at this email. Kiba said evil little girl. Can it be Toko? No… I think she's being evil toNaruto or Neji now. I emailed back to Kiba.

Sorry no, because if this "Evil little girl" posts something up of me my reputation will be gone and the fan girls will kill me because they love me. Sorry Kiba.

Sasuke sent the email and went to train with his team. Sakura was there glaring at him. She probably was still mad at him for punching her in the breasts. When Kakashi said for Sasuke and Sakura to spar, Sasuke ran away.

**While Sasuke was running**

A certain someone was decorating Sasuke's room and hid in Sasuke's room waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke ran into his room and his mouth was wide open. Toko the girl waiting for him in his room took pictures of him with his mouth wide opened. What Sasuke was looking at was his whole room. There were posters of Sakura and him. The blankets and pillows had him and Sakura, but what scared him the most was the plushies. Oh yeah the plushies. There was a chibi doll of Sasuke and Sakura. And if you put their mouths together it makes a kiss sound." Toko was laughing so hard. Then, left.

Sasuke fainted and instead of sleeping on the bed today he slept on the floor.

**The next day**

Sakura got up and saw a huge line to this cute little shop. She went inside and all she saw was stuff with Sasuke and Sakura. She saw the plushies and thought, "Toko!!!!!!!! OMG!! WHY?!?!?!" Sasuke walked in all grumpy into the shop and went wide-eyed. This little girl, who liked Sasuke and Sakura yelled to her mom, "MOMMY LOOK! IT'S THE PLUSHIES, BUT IN THE HUGE SIZE." The little girl tried to push Sasuke and Sakura together to hear the kiss sound, but couldn't. "Hahaha little squirt can't push me." Toko was there and exclaimed, "Well I can Sasuke!" Toko pushed Sasuke and Sasuke and Sakura kissed. They actually made the kiss sound.

* * *

A/N: LOL. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I don't have many ideas anymore. So please review and think of ideas. I might use them! 


End file.
